marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN619)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN619 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = President of the United States | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Earth, Earth-TRN619 | PlaceOfDeath = Warzone, Battleworld, Battlerealm | Creators = Al Ewing; Paco Medina | First = Contest of Champions Vol 1 9 | Death = Contest of Champions Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Early Life Some time after Thanos assembled the Infinity Stones in his Infinity Gauntlet, the Illuminati decided to hunt them down in order to keep them safe as they were too powerful to remain at large. They split the Infinity Stones among themselves and vowed never to use them. However, when over eight hundred civilians died during a fight against Nitro in Stamford, Stark started to carry the Reality Stone with him and eventually began to use it to subtly change reality during the Super Hero Civil War. ]] With the power of the Reality Stone, Tony Stark undid Goliath's murder by the hands of Thunderstrike (Thor's cyborg clone) and Steve Rogers' assassination at the courthouse steps, as well as manipulating the results of the election to become the president of the United States. Contest of Champions Five years after the end of the Civil War, President Stark and his Mighty Avengers attended the presidential parade held in commemoration of the Registration Day when Maestro, a Hulk from an alternate universe, showed up. Using the power of the Iso-Sphere, Maestro took the Mighty Avengers to Battlerealm and altered their memories to make them think they were still on their Earth confronting a group of unregistered superhumans, while in reality they were confronting the unwilling contestants of Maestro's Contest of Champions. Their battle was interrupted by the arrival of the Thunderbolts, who had been sent to Battlerealm to rescue President Stark and his Mighty Avengers. It was then that Bullseye took advantage of the moment to kill Penance in cold blood. Stark tried to resurrect him using the Reality Stone, but it didn't work. An all-out battle between the three groups soon broke out, ending with Tony killing Steve Rogers, leader of the Thunderbolts. Stark was promptly attacked by a furious Invisible Woman, who created an expanding force field inside his Iron Patriot Armor to destroy it from within, ending up revealing the Reality Stone in his chest. After revealing how the Reality Stone came to be with him and how he used it to manipulate the events on their home universe, Stark tried to use it undo the recent events, but it didn't work again. Stark was then crushed by Maestro, who explained to him that the Infinity Stones just worked on their home realities before finishing him off. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of his Prime Marvel Universe's counterpart. Plus, those granted to the Reality Stone's wielder. | Abilities = Seemingly those of his Prime Marvel Universe's counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Iron Patriot Armor Model 1, Reality Stone, Iron Man Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Family